


Force

by fantasticallyclever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticallyclever/pseuds/fantasticallyclever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira decides that Scott's Alpha side is very appealing, and maybe just a bit arousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force

The door slammed closed behind them, and he threw her against the wall. She barely had time to catch her breath before he was on her -- mouth covering hers, hungrily searching the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She responded in kind, pulling him closer to her, their bodies touching in all the right places as she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and began to drag her teeth across it. He grabbed her arms, and pinned them to the wall - a subtle reminder that he was in charge now. He gave a low growl of pleasure and responded to her bite with more force, pressing her against the wall with the full weight of his body. His hands moved to her waist and began to creep up underneath her shirt, the callused skin stretching across her stomach for her breasts. 

As her shirt rode up with his hands, she registered the cool feel of the wall against her bare skin. She focused on the feel of him against her and had barely registered the feeling of his fully erect cock pressing against her beneath his jeans before she was distracted by the feel of his hands on her breasts. He began by running his hands lightly, teasingly, over the nipples. The pleasant tingling that followed caused her to accidentally bite down harder on his lip than she had intended to. She could feel him smiling against her mouth as they broke for air. 

Her focus was quickly moved back to his hands as they made for her breasts once again, this time taking one in each hand and squeezing them tightly. An involuntary shudder of pleasure rippled through her body as he began to roughly massage them. A warmth flared up in her crotch and she thrust herself closer to him, wanting nothing more than to tear his jeans off and get his throbbing cock inside of her. 

But he wasn't going to let her go that easily. 

Instead, he removed his hands from her breasts and slowly slid them back down her stomach and towards her hips. Then without warning his hands clasped around her ass and he hoisted her up to his waist, moving his mouth from hers to her neck. She twisted her hands into his hair as she uttered a small moan of pleasure. Suddenly, coolness of the wall was gone from her back and she felt herself being carried across the room to his bed. He set her down gently, but all gentleness was lost as he bent down and ripped her shirt over her head. His eyes gazed hungrily and admiringly at her now exposed chest. WIth a coy smile, she met his eyes and maintained eye contact as she slowly unhooked her bra and slid it off her breasts. 

Within seconds, he had her flat on her back on the bed, his arms pressing hers down above her head and his mouth moving to her breasts. He began on the right, lightly sucking on the nipple before teasingly tracing it with his tongue. All too soon, he stopped and switch his attentions to the left, repeating the process, a little rougher this time. She lay there, savoring the feel of his tongue on the sensitive skin when she was all of a sudden aware of the fact that his arms had left hers. she watched as they traveled down her body, her breath quickening as she saw their destination. He lifted his mouth off of her chest to look her in the eyes as his fingers began to trace the outside. At her nod, he thrust a finger inside, lightly circling her clit - never touching, but making its presence known. At the first direct contact, the jolt of pleasure she felt was immediate, and intense. He repeated the motion and she felt her body shudder. As she was savoring the feeling, she noticed the sly grin on his face, and before she could determine his intent, she was surprised by two fingers suddenly being thrust inside of her. Her body jerked with pleasure as his other hand continued to massage her clit. He began to pump his fingers in and out. Slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. 

She felt her toes begin to curl and she could tell that she was close. So could he apparently. With another sly grin in her direction, he added another finger to those inside of her and move around her clit more roughly. The sensations were too much. She let out an unintelligible exclamation and felt the warmth that had first appeared when he was working her breasts explode to the rest of her body. She felt the tremors of pleasure, and the cum that rushed out of her, coating his hands. 

With a shuddering breath she relaxed her body again and looked up at him. By the look on his face, she could tell he was satisfied with his work. Maybe that meant he would relent to give her what she really wanted now. She reached up to grab his shoulders, using his strong body to hoist her way up. She gave him another coy smile, and let her hands fall down his shirtless chest and to the waistband of his jeans. Clearly, he understood her implicit request, because undid the button and allowed her to yank them down. He followed suit with his boxers. She took a moment to admire the bulging length in front of her before reaching out and stroking it. She felt it twitch between her hands and looked up to smile at him before laying back down on the bed, opening her legs to invite him in. She could feel his gaze travel down her naked body and smiled at the hungry look on his face. Yes, this is right where she wanted him. She watch in anticipation as he deftly grabbed a condom from the drawer of his nightstand, open it, and roll it down his length. He then lowered himself down gently, lining himself up with her entrance. He paused, and looked at her teasingly. She scowled at him and decided to take matters into her own hands, reaching up to his shoulders and pulling him all the way down and into her. 

The overwhelming fullness of him inside of her made her gasp. He began to thrust in and out, gently at first, but gradually faster and faster. The feeling was incredible, but she wanted him deeper. She wrapped her legs around him and used all of her strength to flip them over, leaving her on top. She used all of her weight to press her body onto his and force him deeper inside of her. She resumed their earlier motion, up and down, up and down. She felt his arms snake around her, pulling her down even further, to a depth neither of them had reached before. The feeling was incredible. She felt the beginnings of another orgasm, and could by his breathing that he was close too. She was right on the edge. She could feel her walls clenching against him, just as well as she could feel him finding every sensitive spot she had. The clenching sent him over the edge. She followed closely behind - the sounds of their pleasure melding together in the quiet of the house. 

Satisfied and exhausted, she rolled off of him, settling on her back next to him. He rolled over to prop himself on his elbow and look at her. 

"So," he began coyly, "was the wall thing good?"

She sighed and twisted over so that she was facing him and fixed her best vixen look onto her face, "the wall thing was great. But, maybe we can try it against the door this time? And maybe a little more force. I mean, you are an alpha, right?"

He grinned, "Ready whenever you are."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried to write smut before, so I am counting on you all for feedback. 
> 
> Additionally, I apologize for the ending dialogue. It seems forced, because it was. I felt like I needed something in there besides pure smut. So, there you have it. 
> 
> Thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
